Deleite por la tarde
by XMarisolX
Summary: Durante su descripción de la mayonesa, Sheldon tuvo una epifanía. Traducida por AngieMadero.


**Personajes: **Sheldon/Amy, Leonard Hofstatder**  
Palabras:** 1248  
**Nota de la autora:** Esta historia fue inspirada por las "sex maniacs" en Tumblr. Yo no soy una de ellas. Por supuesto que no. Para nada.  
**Renuncia:** _The Big Bang Theory_ es una serie estadounidense creada por Chuck Lorre y Bill Prady, y es producida por ellos junto con Lee Aronsohn. Es una producción de Warner Brothers y se transmite por CBS. Todos los personajes, tramas y elementos creativos procedentes del material original pertenecen exclusivamente a sus respectivos propietarios. Yo, la autora de la fan ficción, no gano, de ninguna manera, monetariamente de la historia.  
**Clasificación:** K+

* * *

Desde que Amy y Sheldon tuvieron sexo por primera vez, un interruptor se encendió en Amy y estaba teniendo problemas en apagarlo. No es que lo estuviera tratando de hacer particularmente. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus dudas, Sheldon encontró resistir, bueno, difícilmente.

Él estaba en la cocina preparándose un sándwich cuando recordó algo.

"Mis disculpas, Amy," dijo. "¿Te gustaría un sándwich, también? si requieres un punto de venta adicional, compré una mostaza exótica que creo que encontrarás muy agradable al paladar."

Amy se levantó de donde estaba sentada en el sofá y caminó hacia la cocina. "Voy a declinar la mostaza, aunque sí, me gustaría un sándwich. Si no te importa, me gustaría presidir en tu preparación de ello. "

Sheldon la miró sorprendido. "No puedo imaginar por qué. Con mi memoria eidética, fácilmente puedo recordar con exactitud cómo te gusta que tu sándwich sea ensamblado."

"Bueno, tal vez te sorprenda encontrar que me gustaría variar de 'lo usual' Sheldon. Olvidas que, a diferencia de ti, me gusta atender a un capricho que me pasa de vez en cuando."

"Muy bien, entonces," dijo Sheldon, cediéndole el punto. "Siéntete libre de presidir los procedimientos." Aclaró su garganta. "¿Estoy mal al asumir que te gustaría pan?" preguntó más bien en broma.

"En efecto, sí quiero," dijo. Él sacó dos rebanadas de pan de centeno de una bolsa en la mesa. "Sin embargo, quisiera de ese tipo," dijo.

Ella apuntó a un pan de molde de marca Wonder encima del refrigerador.

"Por favor, Amy," dijo incrédulo. "La semana pasada dijiste que el pan blanco era el apéndice del mundo del pan—omnipresente y familiar, pero carente de cualquier valor discernible."

"Bueno, cambié de opinión," dijo ella, sin pedir disculpas.

"Entonces, deberías saber que ese pan le pertenece a Leonard."

"Seguramente no me va a envidiar una rebanada o dos."

"Lo hará si cuenta las piezas."

"Creo que ésa es tu práctica, no la de él."

"Pues, así es," dijo Sheldon, y sacó dos rebanadas de la bolsa. "¿Continuemos con el queso?"

"No, no queso. Pero, quisiera tomate."

"Sabia elección," dijo, y cortó una rebanada de uno que ya tenía en la tabla de cortar.

"Preferiría," –pausa dramática– "_dos _tomates cherry," dijo ella.

"Amy!" protestó Sheldon. "Los tomates cherry son mas adecuados a las ensaladas, no sándwiches. Además, los tomates de huerto proveen más cobertura al pan. "

"Tan cierto como puede ser, preferiría dos jugosas y redondas esferas de deliciosos tomates, por favor." Se lamía los labios después.

"Como desees," dijo él, y luchó por balancear los dos tomates cherry en la pieza de pan. "¿Y carne fría?"

"Sí," dijo Amy. Su voz disminuyó a un suave ronroneo. "Por favor, corta una buena, gruesa, rebanada de carne y ponla entre ésas dos piezas de pan blanco."

Sheldon lo hizo como ella le dijo, aunque no sin cierta perplejidad. "Nunca te había visto tan entusiasmada por un sándwich," le dijo.

"Oh, sí," dijo Amy. "Ahora, acaba con esa unión de orbes de carne tierna y gruesa entre esas rebanadas de pan con una grandísima cantidad de suculenta, suave, húmeda, blanca..."

En alguna parte durante su descripción de la mayonesa, Sheldon tuvo una epifanía. Con los ojos muy abiertos y capturando su aliento, sus ojos se clavaron a su novia.

"Ay, Amy," el susurró.

* * *

Leonard decidió ir a casa en el almuerzo. Dado que Howard estuvo en el espacio exterior, Raj estuvo de vacaciones en India y Amy y Sheldon estuvieron en su 'reunión de mediodía bimestral,' el realmente no quería comer en la cafetería solo. Cada vez que lo hacía, efectivamente resultó ser una invitación abierta a personajes raros, como Kripke, a acompañarlo a la mesa. Además, basado en el número de seguimiento que encontró en línea, Leonard había adelantado la entrega de UPS de una sudadera de 'Funciona con Linux' ese día, y si alguien debía firmar por ello, debía ser el, ¿no? Así que, ahí estaba.

Cuando regresó al apartamento, se sorprendió al ver que la puerta estaba abierta. Él estaba muy seguro de que Sheldon había sido el último en salir del apartamento en la mañana, y considerando los hábitos de Sheldon (buenos y malos) lo limitaron a—rayos, _definitivamente _ eran frenéticos, Leonard se imaginó que quizá él mismo fue el que había olvidado cerrar. Caminó adentro, considerando brevemente qué almorzar, pero recordando al fin que una siesta sería aún mejor. Colapsó en el sofá. El hecho de que sus pies estuvieran en el lugar de Sheldon solo hacía que dormir fuera mucho más dulce.

Después escuchó un ruido en la cocina. Era un sonido rasgador.

"Aaaay, hombre. No me digas que tenemos un ratón," dijo en un grito. Después hubo otro sonido, más fuerte esta vez, y sonaba a… _Eso es definitivamente muy fuerte para un ratón,_ Leonard pensó. Después, fue atacado por un contundente sentimiento de terror. Leonard y Sheldon ya habían sido víctimas de un robo antes; eso podría pasar otra vez. Se deslizó hacía la espada que estaba sobre el librero y la descolgó de los ganchos donde reposaba. El sostenía el arma en alto por arriba de su hombro.

"En mis manos," dijo alto, su voz desafiante y valiente, "sostengo una réplica exacta de 'Ice,' una espada mística, hechizada, forjada de acero del famoso Valyrian, y no tengo miedo de usarla para lo que fue creada."

"¿Para colgarla en la pared y fanfarroneársela a tus amigos?"

Leonard miró desconcertado. "¿Sheldon?"

"¿Si?" contestó.

"¿Estás en el piso de la cocina?"

"Por supuesto que sí, Leonard," dijo, inquietantemente sin aliento, "Honestamente, algunas preguntas no necesitan ser preguntadas."

"Bueno, hipotéticamente," Amy jadeó, "podrías estar agachado en uno de los gabinetes del piso."

"¿Amy está contigo?" Leonard preguntó, aún más en shock.

"En efecto sí," contestó ella.

Pensó por un momento. "¿Están haciendo lo que creo que estén haciendo?"

"Bueno, no tengo idea de lo que estás pensando que estamos haciendo," contestó Sheldon. "Pero solo puedo imaginar tres actividades posibles que podríamos estar haciendo, y pues no estamos ni fregando el piso ni buscando el seguro del arete de Amy, eso nos deja—"

"AY, VAMOS, CHICOS," dijo Leonard molesto. Caminó de regreso a la pared, regresando la espada a sus ganchos. "Me voy de aquí."

"Una acción recomendable", dijo Amy.

"¿Saben? Lo más cortés hubiera sido colgar una corbata en la puerta."

"¿Eso significa?" preguntó Sheldon, impresionado. "Bueno eso explica por qué en el MIT, una población estudiantil que era de otra manera totalmente desinteresada en la decoración del dormitorio, vestían los pomos de sus puertas formalmente por las noches."

"Adiós," dijo Leonard. Sheldon y Amy escucharon la puerta de enfrente abrir, y después la puerta de enfrente cerrar.

"Así que", dijo Amy, su voz sofocada, "¿Dónde estábamos?"

"Tu metáfora resulta imperfecta, Amy," contestó Sheldon. "Me temo que lo que estábamos haciendo no correspondía a ningún elemento de tu sándwich."

"Bueno entonces, para la próxima vez," dijo ella, "tendremos que hacer una ensalada."

_La próxima vez_. Las palabras casi lo empujaron por un momento. Ella lo dijo tan casual y tan confidente, como si 'la próxima vez' ya estuviera garantizada, como si fuera su costumbre. Sheldon no estaba completamente seguro de cómo se sentía al respecto.

Hasta que ella lo besó en los labios con lo que se sintió como todo el poder que ella poseía; fue entonces que él se dio cuenta que todo esto tenía sentido.

"La próxima vez," el susurró. "La próxima vez." El la besó de nuevo.

* * *

**NOTA FINAL:** Gracias por leer.


End file.
